Counterparts
by JacksEllie
Summary: Conner's twin brother Eric has arrived from the Acadamy for Break. He gets to view Conner's world and life. Kira also gets to discover a more about Conner than she realized she felt she knew. Because of Eric, will Conner realize his true feelings as well?
1. I've Seen You Before

Disclaimer: No I do not own the Power Rangers, nor am I associated with them, the actors or the creators in _any_ way at all. Sad, but true.

Counterparts

Chapter One: I've Seen You Before

"Man, I need help," Conner said, throwing his pencil down on his math book in frustration.  
  
"We all know that," Ethan joked, not bothering to look up from his laptop, being too engrossed some game. Conner glared at him and Kira surpressed a giggle. They were all at the usual hangout, Hayley's Cyberspace, working on the load of homework thier kind teachers had given them for the beginning of the week. Trent came over with their drinks and sat down between Conner and Kira.  
  
"Mondays suck," Conner continued to complain. He looked over Ethan's shoulder to the screen Ethan's eyes were glued to and waited a moment until he pushed some random buttons causing Ethan's game to restart.  
  
"Conner," Now it was Ethan's turn to whine. "I was _almost_ finished with that level."  
  
"Told you Mondays suck," Conner replied, with a solemn look. Kira and Trent exchanged glances and shook their heads.  
  
Trent eyed Conner suspiciously. "Was soccer cancelled?"'  
  
"YES," Conner spat. "And from fighting those stupid triptoids all weekend, it messed up my extra practice I wanted."  
  
"Hey I didn't get to practice for my gig either, but I still lived," Kira said. She grabbed Conner's paper and looked at the problem he was on. Erasing something and scribbling back on it she handed it back to him. "Here,"  
  
Conner took the paper back and looked at it. "Am I really _that_ stupid?"  
  
Ethan began to open his mouth.  
  
"Shut up," Conner pointed before any smart reply came back.  
  
Suddenly Conner's communicator went off. "What's up Dr. O?" he answered. Listening to the response, his eye widened. "I'll be right there."  
  
"What's wrong?" asked Kira in alarm. She began to get up out of her chair as well. Ethan an Trent following.  
  
"I'll tell you all later," Conner said, swinging his bag over one shoulder and grabbing his books. With that he was gone.  
  
The rest were left there standing. "I wonder what's going on," Kira sat down.  
  
Ethan shrugged. "Guess we'll find out soon enough," He went back to being engrossed in his game.  
  
"I'd better get back to work," Trent sighed and began to walk away to the front. But before he turned something caught his eye. "Hey, what's Conner doing back so soon?"  
  
Ethan and Kira looked up. "I dunno," Ethan shrugged. "Maybe it wasn't that important after all."  
  
Kira thought for a moment. She looked over at Trent. "Since when does Conner wear something like _that_?"  
  
"Maybe he got dirty and that's all he had," Ethan replied, not looking up to notice the change. Kira huffed and rolled her eyes. "Hey!" she waved Conner over. "We thought you had to go."  
  
Conner gave her a weird look. "Do I know you?" he said slowly.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Kira put her hands on her hips with an 'are you kidding me' look.  
  
"So what did Dr. O want?" Trent asked. Conner gave him the same look and said, "Who?"  
  
This was bad. Conner didn't remember them or anything. "Yeah, yeah, play all innocent to make up for ruining my game," Ethan waved him off.  
  
Conner still had the same expression. Just then, Cassidy and Devin walked in, and Cassidy ran into Conner.  
  
"Watch it!" Conner grumbled.  
  
"Um, hello? You're standing in the middle of the way," Cassidy retorted. She looked at him, practically snorting. "And why in the world are you wearing _that_?"  
  
Conner looked at her and then back down at his "skater" like clothes. "I always wear this," he said matter-of-factly.  
  
"Yeah, sure," Cassidy nodded. She began to walk away. "Devin?! Are you coming?!"  
  
"Sorry!" Devin ran past Conner with his camera, almost tripping over a chair.  
  
"Hurry up!" Cassidy shook her head and threw her hands up in disgust.  
  
Conner stared on at the two for a few seconds then turned back to the rangers. He was still recieving odd looks from Kira and Trent. "Conner, this isn't funny," Kira decided to stop this once and for all.  
  
"Did you just call me Conner?!"  
  
"Hey guys!" Conner walked in happy as a jay bird. Kira, Trent and even Ethan looked up at Conner. Then back at the other Conner.  
  
"Did Dr. O clone you?!" Ethan asked incrediously. "Wow..."  
  
"What are you talking about..." the Conner who just came in said, giving Ethan a crazy look. He then realized what Ethan was talking about. He looked up and saw himself. 


	2. Nothing More, Nothing Less

Disclaimer: JDF is hot. Oh and by the way I don't know him or any of them, so don't ask.

AN: I'm so sorry for the year long non-update thing. There was just a huge twist in my life and it just wasn't great. But things are "getting better all the time" so I'll try to update this more... yhay!

Counterparts

Chapter Two: Nothing More, Nothing Less

"Eric?" Conner asked, squinting his eyes.

"Hey Conner," Eric replied with that "look" he always gave his brother when he made that confused, squinty face.

Ethan, Kira and Trent looked at each other. "So you named your clone Eric?" Ethan huffed.

"Dude, I'm not his clone!" Eric cried.

Conner rolled his eyes at Ethan. "He's my brother." He explained. "You know, the one off at the Ninja Academy... wait... what are you doing _here_!"

Eric smiled a cheeky smile similar to Conner's. "Winter Break. I decided I'd pay my favourite brother a visit." He looked out of the corner of his eye at Kira. "And I'm glad I did."

"Eric," Conner started. "I'm your _only_ brother."

"Well then that automatically makes you my favourite by default, now doesn't it?" Eric pointed a finger at Conner.

Trent turned to surpress a laugh and Kira just looked at the two brothers amazed how they were so much alike; very arrogant.

"I still say he's your clone," Ethan spoke, after taking all of this in.

"Shut up!" Conner and Eric said simultaneously.

Dr. Oliver had called the rangers back to the lab, briefly before getting back to chizzling into another one of his "findings" that he had found on one of the class digs.

He quickly scanned to see that all of them were there (knowing that one time or another Conner was more than late) and sighed, seeing how the usual and leader wasn't on time.

Tommy's frown quickly turned when he saw his student enter the room. Conner plopped down into a chair; he had to run around a couple of blocks in order to lose his brother because whatever excuse he gave him for leaving, Eric found a loophole and invited himself to tag along.

"Sorry," Conner breathed, exhausted. "Did I miss anything... whew... important?"

"No, we were just about to begin," Dr. O said. He glanced over at Ethan. "Ethan. Put it away. Now."

Ethan quickly closed his laptop and set it gently onto the floor, shifting his eyes like he wasn't a suspicious one.

Dr. Oliver cleared his throat. "So anyway, Hayley and I have made the discovery that--"

Suddenly, Tommy was interrupted by the alarm going off. Hayley ran to the monitors to see that Mesogog had sent one of his monsters and Elsa, equipped with TyrannoDrones, loose on the city.

Conner peered at the screen closer as they viewed the screen of where the attack was taking place. It was in downtown Reefside and everyone was running, like usual, except for one person. Someone was trying to fight the drones and looked just like...

"Eric," Conner muttered.

"C'mon let's go," Dr. O said, as they all ran to get into their stance, ready for action.

"Conner, _what_ does your brother think he's doing!" Kira whisper yelled to him, before they morphed.

Conner whispered yelled back, "I don't know! He's my brother!"

"Good point!" Kira gave him a look.

"Dino thunder, power up, HA!"

"Eric you could've been killed!" Conner yelled at his brother in frustration. "I mean, just thankfully we--the Power Rangers came and saved your butt or you would've been screwed!"

Eric held his hands up for Conner to calm down. "Hey man, chill. Take it easy," He leaned back on the couch at the Cyberspace, putting his feet on the coffee table. "It's not like I'm at the ninja academy for nothing."

Conner swiped his feet off the table and grunted. "Well you sure aren't passing very well now are you?"

Kira came up to the two boys before anything could get started amongst them. "Hey guys!" she chirped.

Both of the brothers stared at her, all glammed up and ready for her gig. Kira wore a yellow top with white long sleeves, only her right shoulder was bare, with a plaid black and yellow skirt with black leggings. Her hair had been straightened for the occasion and she only wore her usual bit of make-up, but it was enough to make it look like she was glowing.

Conner opened his mouth to say something, but Eric beat him to it.

"Wow, Kira you look... fantastic," Eric smiled, like he hadn't just been checking her our the last five minutes.

Kira smiled. "Thanks Eric! I guess not all guys with the last name McKnight aren't jerks,"

Conner's jaw dropped. "What's that supposed to mean!"

Eric got up and offered to buy Kira a drink before her show started. Conner expected total rejection, but his eyeballs could've popped out of their sockets when she actually said yes. Eric looked over his shoulder to Conner and raised his eyebrows.

Conner did his best to grin back like he usually did when one of them picked up a girl, but this time, he had to force it. He didn't know why he felt so... _annoyed_ with Eric hitting on Kira. But he also never remembered thinking how beautiful she was either...

'_Wait, get a hold of yourself, Conner_,' He thought, taking in a deep breath. '_You two are just good friends; nothing more, nothing less_.' He sighed. "Besides, what good would that be for the team?" he muttered aloud to himself.

He made the mistake of glancing back over at the counter where Eric and Kira were, both laughing and enjoying themselves.

But what good would _that_ be for the team?


End file.
